Pranking TripletPranking TripletPranking TripletQuest
by Idizzle22
Summary: This is what happens when the Poseidon triplets, Chryssie (Mine), Percy (Rick Riordan's), and Louisa (ArtemisApollo97's) prank the wrong person at camp. Perhaps, a traitor? He takes their spouses and kids, and they go across the world to save them.
1. The Prank That Started it All

**CHAPTER ONE: THE PRANK THAT STARTED IT ALL****  
**

** Disclaimer; I don't own PJO, HoO, or TKC, as it is mentioned in this story. I also don't own Louisa Smith-Jackson. Or her, Percy, and Annabeth's children. They belong to Rick Riordan, and ArtemiApollo97. **

** Author's Note; I'm doing this for a contest. Please review. And the whole thing will be in Chryssie's point of view. Louisa, Percy, and Chryssie are Poseidon (/Neptune in Lou's case) triplets. **

Percy and I sneak over to Lou's floor. We renovated the Poseidon cabin to hold all of our families. On her side of the bed, we put a hotdog on the table, but it has a special secret ingredient. Shaving cream.

I stifle a laugh and Leo stirs. "Shhhhh!" Percy whispers. As we plant the video camera Louisa starts to yawn. We run out of the room and watch the video of her. She groggily sits up, sees the hotdog, takes a bite, and screams.

She jumps up and Leo grabs her waist. He looks at the hot dog then mouths "Ten seconds," at the camera. Thank you Leo! Percy and I jump out the window. "How do you want to play this? Stand and fight, or run like cowards?" I ask.

"Chrys, it's _Lou_. RUUUUNNN!"

We run to the rock wall and yank on the cords. The two campers fall down and I undo their harnesses in record time. It helps when an angry Louisa is coming at you. I notice that the two campers are Elsie and Alokia.

"Girls, distract your mother. We did prank 906518, now run!" I tell them.

Percy and I strap in. We start climbing, dodging lava, and rocks. We had a hiding place made at the top. About half way up, Lou points at us and yells. If she sees us go in, we're dead. There's a water slide to the beach at the top, though.

She's halfway up when we get there. I push him out of the way and say, "Chryssies first!"

When I get to the water, I run to the cabins. I sit down behind the Hecate cabin and get ambushed in five seconds. "Do you have super speed or something?" I ask. "No. But I can control time."

Oh, yeah. "Pick up ya sword. I wanna fair fight, even if I will kick ya-"

Percy holds up five fingers. "Get ya bloody hands **OFF!**"

We run to the water. I get a watery trident in my hands, Lou a bow and quiver, and Percy a sword and shield. He tosses me the shield and I gladly take it. I turn on Percy and stab him in the middle, these might not do damage, but they hurt.

"YA LITTLE SHITS! I WILL HANG YA OVER A PIT OF FIRE 'N' CHOP YOU UP INTO LIL PEICES WHILE WATCHING YOU BURN!" That doesn't sound good.

"Runaway Brat!"

I can't see Percy anymore. Suddenly, I'm whooshed into camp on a giant wave. I seim to our cabin to find the first floor completely covered. I grab Annabeth and take her to my room, where Tobias, Max, Alvie, and Sage are already sitting. So are Abby, Laura, Denise, Pearl, and Christian. My kids. And my husband, Sean.

I jump out the window and try to stop the water. I swear, our arguements and fights will someday destroy this camp. All of the campers are inside. I swim to Lou.

"I'm sorry, please, I have an idea on someone you can take your anger out on. An old enemy." I tell her.


	2. The Other Prank That Started it All

**CHAPTER TWO: THE OTHER PRANK THAT STARTED IT ALL**

The three of us go into Nemesis's cabin, to find Alexander Vengaza. He once tried to literally kill the three of us, cuz Lou was dating him, he hit on me, I told Percy, he told Lou, and she broke up with him.

"Razor, check. Drew's choice of an awesome outfit, check. Magical makeup, check. Jewelry, check. Nail polish, check. Quilted toilet paper, check. Bra, check. Hair bows and clips, check. Tiara, check. Hair curler, check. Body jewels, check. Itching powder, check. Sharpie Permanent Ultra Color Set, check. Rainbow hair dye, check. Whipped Cream, check. Mirror that will be coveniently next to his pillow, check. And feather, check. All set." I whisper.

_**WARNING! Do not read the next paragraph if you do not like criminal mischief, or imagining hilarious, and kind of digusting things in your head. You've been warned. **_

We start with his clothes. We remove everything but the underwear. I pour itching powder in that, and stuff the bra we have with itching powder covered toilet paper. Lou puts that on him, as I ruffle the dress. It's a slim, one-sleeved, pink one with ruffles. Percy puts that on him and Lou and I slip on black tights and white, six-inch heels. Percy paints little flowers on his nails while I put transparent gloves on him. Lou puts many rings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and a pair of earrings on him. I shave the right half of his beard, mustache, and hair. On the bald side of his face, Lou draws pictures of us beating him up, doing this, and eating hotdogs with the Sharpies. Percy applies makeup and mascara with an expert hand and I almost laugh out loud. Lou curls random streaks of remaining hair, and Percy dies them rainbow. I put bows in his beard, clips in his mustache, pull his hair into a braid, and put on a tiara. Our masterpiece.

I cover a feather with itching powder (gotta love it), while Percy sprays whipped cream into his palm. Lou drops the feather on his face, and we make a run for it.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WATCH 'N' LEARN WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU MESS WITH THE POSEIDON TRIPLETS!" Lou screams. The whole camp gathers in front of the Nemesis cabin, as we hear a scream.

Alexander runs out and the whole camp laughs. He turns scarlet and looks directly at us. Lou and I blow kisses, and Percy stands there, laughing as, everyone pulls out a cellphone and takes a pic. I start a video of him. He starts trying to push through the crowd to get to the showers. Iris created a cellphone for demigods where it doesn't attract monsters. It charges by making a rainbow and putting it in, and the texting, data, and talking plans are paid for with drachmas and denarii.

I put the video on YouTube and go back to our cabin.

** ••••••****  
**

IN AN EVIL LAIR NOT SO FAR AWAY:

"I will not be laughed at!" Alexander screams at the dark figure on the computer screen.

"Relax, Vengaza. You will get your revenge, and we shall get the triplets." The dark figure replies in a deep voice.

"Why do you want them, my lord?"

"Because, they have powers unlike any other demigod. I will torture them, as they are also trusted with more information. I will then take their DNA and make a potion to give me their powers, and take over the gods, and therefore the world."

"How do we bring them to you?"

"By torturing their families, video-taping it, and sending the videos to the demigods. Each time, giving them clues to where they are. And when they come, they will witness the execution, and when I have their information and powers, I will let them live just long enough to see the end of the world."

"Wow, the author couldn't have come up with a better plot?"

"Don't break the Fourth Wall Venganza. You know how much I despise it."

"Sorry my lord."

And with that, he headed back to camp, to kidnap the ones spoken of a minute earlier, and put the plan into action.


	3. They're Missing!

**CHAPTER THREE: THEY'RE MISSING**

** Disclaimer; I do not own PJO, Louisa, Tobias, Max, Alvie, Sage, Elsie, Alokia, or Charlie. RR owns PJO, and ArtemisApollo97 owns everyone else that I just mentioned. I'm borrowing them for a contest. **

** Author's Note; Okay, I lied about the ****_whole_**** thing being in Chryssie's POV. Every once in a while, we'll check in on mystery dude, Alexander, and the captured families. I also have a poll up. It's until the end of this story. Who is your favorite Poseidon triplet? a. Louisa. b. I like all of them the same. c. Chryssie. d. Percy. **

I wake up and find the other side of the bed vacant. I sit up in alarm. Demigods don't just leave eachother in the middle of the night. "Sean!" I call out. I walk over to Christian's crib, and find that empty too. I start to hyperventilate, and walk to the twin's room. Neither Abbey, nor Pearl are in their beds. I run to Denise's room and start to panic. Then dash to Laura's room, hoping for a sign of her, them, anyone, but all I see is a red stain on her bed.

I run downstairs and wake Louisa, who's room is missing Leo. "Lou! Sean and the kids are gone! I'm worried." I yell.

"Where's Leo?"

"I don't know that either."

We hop up, and I go to Charlie's room. He's gone. Lou goes to Elsie's and I go to Alokia's. "Gone, gone, gone!" I yell.

I slide down the banister to Percy's floor. "Percy! Leo, Sean, and all eight kids are missing!" He hops up and we each run to a different room. I run to Sage's room. "SAGE!" Lou runs to Tobias and Max's room. "Squirt? Drool Machine?" Percy comes back from Alvie's.

"Gone. Everyone's gone." He says. I scream in pain. I just run outside and to the Big House.

They follow me, Percy with silent tears running down his face, Lou looking like she'll throttle everyone who keeps information from us. I get there and bang my fists on the door. "CHIRON! CHIRON! CHIRON! CHIRON!" He opens the door as I bang my fists the hardest and scream, "_**CCCHHHIIIRRROOONNN!"**_

"Pray, what is it children? Percy, Chryssie, Louisa, come inside."

Percy just keeps saying 'gone,' over and over again. "They took 'em. They took 'em all." Lou mumbles.

"They took whom, child?"

"Our families. Sean, Leo, Annabeth, the kids." I say, trying not to believe it.

"We wanna quest." Lou whispers.

Percy's 'gone's start getting louder. I smack him, but not as hard as usual. Chiron goes to get Rachel and I walk to the Nemesis cabin to confirm a hunch. Yup. I knew it. I report back to the others. "He did it. What are the odds of our families disappearing the _very_ night we pull a prank on a child of the goddess of revenge. He's missing, anyways.

"When I find him, I'ma kill him. Ya can help too, 'n' I'll run him through with my sword while-"

Rachel and Chiron walk into the room. 'Later', I mouth to her. We all stare at Rachel. "What? I don't control-oh here we go."

_**Four shall travel round the world, to save loved ones**_

_** They need to work fast, or be reduced to none**_

_**You will have to sneak inside**_

_**Or else it is doubtful that anyone will survive**_

"Who will be the fourth?" Chiron asks.

"Let's bring Bella. Her magic will help us on our quest." I suggest.

I go back to my room to pack and find a note under my pillow. It says:

_Dear Chryssie and co.,_

_ I hated that prank. You humiliated me in front of everyone at camp and physically caused me pain. That itching powder, those earrings, clips, and heels! The makeup is still on my face and so are the pictures of you eating hotdogs. Your first clue to where to go is located at The Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Act quickly, or you will never see your family again. Including Jessica, Sally, and Paul. _

_From, Alexander Vengaza. _

I don't care what Lou says. I'll kill him. I run off to find the others.

"Guys! Look at this note." When Louisa is done reading it she screams and rips it in half.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out." I say.

"Why not just ask the author, Idizzle22?" Percy asks.

Lou smacks him upside the head. "Don't break the Fourth Wall, Percy. Nobody appreciates it. Especially the Fourth Wall repairmen."

A couple minutes later, the four of us are in a van, off to save our family.

**I know, dramatic. Review, please!**


	4. Life as a Prisoner (AN: Very short!)

** Hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've had ****_huge_**** writer's block. Scenic97 gave me an idea. I lied earlier, the whole thing with be in either Chryssie, or Annabeth's POV. Enjoy.**

_Annabeth's Point of View_

I am shoved into a small metal cell with one small window on each wall, except the one that the door is on. That is all bars, wedged close together so I can't slip through. _Darn, _I think. _That way isn't an option. _

The windows are just enough to see into the other cell's. On my right is Leo, and on the left is Sean. Behind me is Sage. So that must be the children's side. The door is re-opened, and in comes an old friend turned bad. "Luke." I say bitterly.

"Hello, Annabeth." He snarls. I raise my eyebrows at his tone. _NOBODY _uses that tone with _me. _"I hope you like your new home."

"What do you want with us?!" I ask bravely. All of a sudden, he slaps me in the face.

"I wouldn't use that tone with me, Annabeth," he says threateningly. "And to answer your question, bait. Those fools would do anything to save their families, so I sent them on a wild goose chase. When they finally find this place, it will be your execution day. They will walk in ready to save the day, and walk into a trap. We shall tie them up, and make them watch as we kill you in vicious, painful ways. Then we shall do the same to them."

"Why?"

"Revenge. They brought about my death, but I just keep coming back. I am the undead king, and I shall get the Poseidon triplets out of my hair for good! Now, sleep, because tomorrow's a big day. Oh wait, you're in prison, so it isn't!"

** Sorry that it's short, but the next one will be longer. Thank you, Scenic97! You are my savior!**


End file.
